


your hand. my knife. your heart. my life.

by mm8



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: ALL THE TAGS!, All hail Coke Cherry Zero, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Angst, Arguing, BDSM, Barebacking, Believe me despite the tags there is a plot, Bisexual Character, Bisexual Kíli, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Blood and Gore, Blow Jobs, Bottom Fíli, Bottoming Out, Canonical Character Death, Cock Rings, Cock Slut, Cock Slut Fíli, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Creampie, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Edgeplay, Established Relationship, Facials, Fili and his knives, Foreshadowing, Fíli Angst, Fíli Feels, Fíli-centric, Graphic Violence, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I love Fíli okay?, I'm Sorry Tolkien, Incest, Jealous Fíli, Kili is a talker, Knifeplay, Kíli thinks everything is hot, Large Cock, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Making Up, Manhandling, Missing Scene, Playlist, Polyamory, Porn With Plot, Rimming, Rough Sex, Secret Relationship, Sex with little or no lube, Sibling Incest, Size Kink, Sorry Not Sorry, Spit As Lube, Spitroasting, Switch Kíli, This fic brought to you by Coke Cherry Zero, Thorin Is an Idiot, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Time Skips, Top Thorin, Topping from the Bottom, Uncle/Nephew Incest, Unhappy Ending, Violence, Voyeurism, assume things happened as they did or similarly between time skips, battlefield gore, holy shit are we done with the tags?, mixing book and movie canon, partay at the end of the tags!, playlist included, seriously though all the tags, taboo relationship, the tags aren't over yet my god, this is the tags that never end, we are!, whatever right?, yay!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-19 20:56:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7377079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Perhaps he was being too cautious. But how could he not be? His relationship with his brother and uncle was taboo, punishable either by banishment or public execution. They may be royalty, but he was certain they would not be excluded from those harsh fates. It was in his nature to be protective.</p>
            </blockquote>





	your hand. my knife. your heart. my life.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [boywonder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/boywonder/gifts).



> Written for the 2016 round of not_primetime. boywonder, I hope you enjoy this! 
> 
> Title comes from the song Nothing's Fair in Love and War by Three Days Grace.
> 
> Got most of my Khudzal from [here](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/khuzdul) and [here](http://poplitealqueen.tumblr.com/post/122134018419/dwarven-endearments).
> 
> There's a playlist of songs I listened to while writing this fic. You can listen to it [here](https://open.spotify.com/user/meganmoffat8/playlist/1KRCjil08GbVk0rpHhIOXB). It's not a fanmix at all, mind you. Just a list of songs that I listened to. I always find it interesting to find what other authors listened to, discovering new songs and bands... and when you give it a listen you might see where some stuff in the fic comes from. 
> 
> Btw, wow the stuff you learn while doing research just on clothes for the characters and exact placement for scenes. I am just saying. See the end notes for what I mean.
> 
>  ~~I'm not going to lie, I cried when I wrote the last scene. So I am hoping at least 1 person gets upset as I did... #writersproblems~~.
> 
> ~~author, stfu so people can read the damn fic.~~

"Do s'pose uncle will be there by now?"

Fili shook his head. "Unlikely. He's always late for everything." He glanced over at his younger brother for a second, only to do a double take. Kili was grinning like a sly cat. Fili scoffed in annoyance. "Oh, really? Do you have to make a common joke out of everything?"

"To be fair, I didn't say a word," Kili replied rather smugly. 

"Very mature of you, brother."

" _Very_." Kili waved at one of the little hobbits that they passed by. "Say, what do you think of these Halflings?"

" _Hobbits_. They are called hobbits. Halflings isn't very polite." Fili should know. Balin and uncle had made him study all there was on hobbits before they left for the journey. Not that there was much to learn about the race other than that they were called hobbits, they lived in the Shire, and they were shorter than even dwarrow. Hobbits, apparently, were secretive creatures. 

His brother quickly discarded the comment. "Yeah, but what do you think of them?"

Fili shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. I haven't met any hobbits. I guess we will have to judge them upon our thief."

"Now doesn't that seem fair? Still, they don't seem very friendly," he said as he grinned and waved at another passing hobbit, who quickly scurried away. 

Fili smirked playfully. "They're scared of your ugly mug."

His brother smacked his arm and Fili swatted him right back, both resorting to childish giggles. After they settled down, the brothers were silent for a moment as they rode their ponies up a steep hill. 

"How well do you think uncle is going to find this place?" Kili posed.

"With his record? Most likely not well." Fili knew first hand how directionally incompetent his uncle was. Once, a couple years ago, Thorin was supposed to meet him and his brother at the Ingot Pub after his shift at the forge. He failed to ever show up. The brothers feared their uncle for dead and searched for him, only to find him two streets over, asking a merchant for directions. 

Kili hummed. "Do you think we will get to have our… _you know_..."

Fili raised an eyebrow. "Err, you know _what_?"

"That we will be able to get privacy with uncle on the road?"

"Kili!" his voice was low and warning. _Mahal_ what if someone heard you?"

"No one is around. Not even a hobbit."

Fili promptly stopped his pony, sighing in frustration as he did so. "Kee, you know it's dangerous to speak of it at all."

"I'm not a fool, Fee!" Kili snapped. "I was simply asking one of my lovers a question."

Fili ran a hand through his thick hair, catching some of braids in the process. He puffed out his cheeks as he looked out in the distance. There wasn't a soul in sight in any direction. He let out the breath he was holding. Perhaps he was being too cautious. But how could he not be? His relationship with his brother and uncle was taboo, punishable either by exile or public execution. They may be royalty, but he was certain they would not be excluded from those harsh fates. It was in his nature to be protective. 

"Apologies, brother," Fili expressed and went on: "I don't know if we will have any privacy with Thorin. I have a feeling we won't at all."

His sibling groaned in dismay. "Oooh, that's not fair. I really wanted me and Thorin to fuck you."

Fili almost fell off his motionless pony. "Kee! _Mahal_!"

"And I mean we'd take you together," Kili continued, "We'd both be inside you. At the same time." His brother's voice was throaty and low. "You like to be full, don't you brother?"

Fili bit his lower lip. He knew his brother was trying to goad him on. He wasn't going to let Kili win, no matter how much his words affected him. Therefore, Fili took up the reins of his pony and continued onward. He could see the hobbit's home in distance as he reached the top of the hill.

There was a call in the distance, "Hey! Don't leave me!"

Fili chuckled lightly as he slowed his pony to allow his younger brother to catch up. He let his arm fall to the side, prompting Kili to grasp his hand as he rode up. "Never."

They were able to ride in total silence for all of a few seconds before Kili spoke, "Say what was the name of the thief again? Baggins? Boggins?"

"I believe it was Boggins," Fili replied with a small smile and a twinkle in his eyes that his brother missed in the darkness.

 

☛ ☛ ☛ ☛

  
He hadn't known what to expect for the journey. It wasn't as if they had flaunted their relationship status openly before. All knew the risks of discovery. Only a very select few knew it existed at all. They had trusted only their mother, and Balin and Dwalin with their greatest secret. And all three knew to keep their mouths shut. Fili had _assumed_ that his uncle would treat him like any other family member that they hadn't seen in months. Greet him warmly, hug, thump foreheads, catch up. 

Yet, none of this was directed at Fili.

Thorin had spared Kili his rare and beautiful smile when he entered the smial. He had given Kili his traveling cloak to hold. Thorin kept eyeing Kili as he spoke to the hobbit. 

Fili didn't want to say that he was the jealous type. But damnit, his heart clenched at the very thought of his uncle not paying equal attention for his two lovers.

He was sitting outside on a bench. It was late at night. The June air was a bit humid for his taste. Fili listened to the sounds of the crickets and cicadas making their music. He wished he had his fiddle on hand so he could play along with them. 

"Oh, there you are."

Fili jumped out of his skin before he saw his young brother approach around the corner. "Gods, Kili! Warn a dwarf."

"Um, I believe I did when I spoke," Kili responded sarcastically as he sat down beside him, wrapping his arm around Fili's shoulders. They sat only a couple inches apart. "Why were you out here all by yourself? You missed the song. Uncle even sang. I know how you like his voice."

It sent shivers up Fili's spine. "Have you noticed anything different?"

"Different? How so? About what?"

"Uncle."

Kili shook his head. "Not particularly, no. Why?"

"No reason." He left it at that. Fili could feel his brother's eyes on him, begging for more information, but the prince was not willing to give. Maybe he was just imagining things? Overreacting. "Beautiful night, isn't it?"

"Yeah." Kili intertwined their hands and laid them between the small space between their bodies.

 

☛ ☛ ☛ ☛

  
It didn't seem to end there, however. He noticed that Thorin never sat with or near him during meals. He only rode beside him when he was with Kili, but for the majority of the time spoke to his younger brother. Thorin would give clipped orders to him, but speak normally to his brother. 

Fili had caught the lingering touches between his lovers. Fingers locking for mere seconds as they passed a bowl of stew to the other. A grip on the shoulder that lasted longer than necessary. He swore he caught Thorin and Kili sneak away from camp at least twice so far for what Fili assumed to be _privacy_. Thorin nor Kili hadn't touched him since their quest began weeks ago.

What was most damning of all was that when they were fighting the mounted orcs earlier, Thorin had clearly been more concerned about Kili's safety than his. He would call out Kili's name with worry during skirmishes, never his other nephew's.

It wasn't fair. Why was this happening? Had he done something wrong? He wasn't weak person. Never had been. Yet he felt so small now. He was feeling ignored and discarded in their relationship, but there was no good way to bring it up with all of the rest of the company surrounding them constantly. 

Fili didn't understand why. Why was Thorin treating him different? Why was Thorin ignoring him? How did Kili not notice? Hell, why didn't Fili just step up for himself and take his uncle aside and demand answers? Why was a torturous question.

His thoughts kept going round and round and didn't seem to stop. He paced the length of the wide corridor of the elven refuge, stroking his mustache braids with worry. Fili could hear the others in the company making merry nearby. He didn't dare join them. He'd only kill the mood.

With a frustrated growl, he pounded his fist against one of the giant pillars. It was stupid. It was all stupid and could have been so easily fixed if they had never left Ered Luin. His heart was broken and there seemed to be no solution to mend it.

"Hey there, what did that post ever do to you?"

Fili turned abruptly to see his brother standing at an archway, pipe in hand. Kili wore his hair completely down with his traditional braids, save two. They were hard to spot unless you know where to look for them. Tucked deep under his hair were two neatly braided courting plaits, completed with two individual beads crafted by he and Thorin for Kili. All three wore the plaits and beads. In addition, the brothers had crafted rings for their uncle to wear; one on each hand. They wanted to show their commitment to each other without being entirely public.

"I'm just," Fili sighed deeply, leaning his forehead on the pillar. It felt cool to the touch. "I am mad, brother."

Kili tapped out whatever remained of the tobacco in his pipe against his boot, setting it aside on the floor near where he was standing. In four long strides he was at his brother's side, hugging him chest to back, his arms weaving around his front, playing with the intricate pattern along his tunic. "What's going on in that silly, complicated head of yours?" 

Fili wanted to sob, but held back. "I don't think uncle loves me any longer."

Kili pulled back slightly. "What? How could you ever think that?"

The golden prince had a strong feeling that he knew the expression on his brother's face at this moment. "I don't this uncle feels the same way as I do," he repeated in a different way. Fili twisted around so that he could meet his kin face to face.

"That's foolish," Kili barked. His brother now held him at an arm's-length, eyes rapidly taking in Fili's form. 

Some anger built up in Fili's chest. How dare his brother call him foolish for the things he had felt! "I believe so!"

"Has he returned his beads to you? Has he renounced his intentions? Has he removed the ring that you forged for him from his finger? I think not!"

Fili curled his fists. "Why does he ignore me? Why has he not properly spoken to me in all of this time? Then why has he only touched you during our journey? I know the two of you have been intimate!"

Kili was taken aback, his eyes already a nice deep brown, grew dark and threatening. " _Fili_."

"You don't deny it!"

"Of course I do!" His brother countered. "Cause it's not true!"

"You fucking _liar_!" In the heat of the moment, Fili raised his hand at his brother, but Kili caught it with a strong grip.

"No," Kili's voice was ominous. His hands framed Fili's head, effectively trapping him against the round pillar. "Don't you ever say that. Don't you ever do that again."

Fili trembled. It was strange seeing their normal positions reversed like this. Kili was deadly serious. Fili was angry, ready for a fight.

"If you don't believe me, I will just have to prove my commitment to you, won't I?" Swiftly, Kili knelt down and pulled out one of the knives he knew that Fili had hidden in his boot. He twirled it between his fingers gingerly, taunting his brother. "How much do you want me, brother?"

Fili groaned shamelessly. " _Mahal_ , yessss." 

" _How_ much do you want me?"

Fili moved Kili's unoccupied hand to palm his growing erection. "Please, Kili, brother. I need you. I haven't had you in so long. _Please_."

His brother thumbed the length of Fili's clothed member. Kili's eyes were blown wide with lust. "You ask so pretty, Fee. Do you want me to use this?" He gestured with the knife. It glinted in the moonlight "Right here, right now?"

Fili stilled. Fuck, if they were caught it could mean death. But _Mahal's_ hammer he needed to be taken by Kili right now. "Yes," he moaned. "Yes, Gods, please, Kee."

Kili's breath quickened. "What are your safe words?"

Fili rolled his eyes. "C'mon, Kili, I need you now." He bucked his hips to prove a point to his brother. The younger dwarf stroked the outline of his brother's length from root to tip.

"You know I have to know, Fee," Kili pressed. "What are your words?"

" _Khagal_ to begin," he spoke slowly, trying his best to even his breath. " _Binzegar_ to pause and _Ikhrekh_ to stop."

"And if you can't speak?"

"Shake my head no three times or tap out. I'll probably tap out this time since we aren't using ropes."

"You are pretty hot tied up." Kili cupped his brother's cheek with the hand not holding the dagger and inched them closer. " _Ekune_ to begin, _Ufkak_ to pause, and _Inreg_ to stop," he recited his own safe words. 

Kili slid their noses together, pressing his lips against his older brother's. Fili sighed into the kiss. It wasn't their usual messy and rushed kisses. It still had a note to desperation to it, the way Kili pressed hard, deepening the kiss. He seemed so needy. Fili couldn't help but moan into the kiss. The older dwarf weaved his fingers through his brother's dark hair, caressing the tangled strands. He was let down when Kili pulled back. 

" _Ekune_?"

" _Khagal_."

Speedily, Kili removed his brother's large leather belt and tossed it aside. He ran the sharp knife along the front of Fili's chest, his eyes never leaving his lover's. Fili shivered under his brother's intense stare. "Gods, Kee, stop teasing!"

Kili raised one of his eyebrows, but said nothing. He dug the knife slightly deeper, not deep enough to cut at all. Kili stopped when he reached the laces of Fili's trousers. "I think we need to get this off, don't you?" One by one the knife cut through each of the leather cords. Fili gasped and pressed his lips together. He looked up toward the heavens as his brother finally freed his hard cock from his trousers. 

Kili completely ignored Fili's already weeping erection. "Turnaround, brother. Bend over and spread your legs, hands on the pillar."

Fili followed his brother's orders exactly to the letter. He felt like an animal presenting his arse to his mate. He couldn't help by fail to hold back a moan as Kili cut away the back of his trousers with the knife. He tore away at the seams of his trousers with the blade, making sure not to knick at Fili's skin, but as the same time occasionally running it along the pale flesh. Once his trousers were ripped away, Fili heard the knife clattering to the ground and a rustling of fabric and a squeak of Kili's leather boots as his brother kneeled. 

The moment he felt his brother's calloused fingers on his cheeks, spreading them apart Fili bit his lip, suppressing a deep moan. 

"Oh, don't try and hide your pleasure, brother," Kili rumbled. "I want to hear you _scream_." Without warning, Kili gave a tentative swipe across Fili's puckered hole before plunging in, darting his tongue in and out of his arse in agonizing slow pace. He curled his tongue slightly as he pushed inside further. Fili could hear his brother's debauched moans, vibrating around his body as Kili rimmed him.

Fili's grip on the pillar became the only thing to stabilize him. The incredible feeling of Kili's tongue inside of his body in such an intimate area. Tongue-fucking his arse, opening him up and preparing him for what was to follow. He sobbed with pleasure. He'd always loved when Kili did this. It broke him down and Kili would always build him back up. It had been too long since they had been like this.

Kili retreated from his spot, standing straight once more. Fili looked over his shoulder to see that Kili was undoing his belt, pulling his dick and whined at the sight. Thorin by far had the biggest cock out of the three of them, but Kili's was definitely nothing to sneeze at. His was long, above 'average', and thick. The shaft and balls were Kili's skin tone but his bulbous head was red, already dripping pearly gobs of precum.

Fili couldn't get enough of that dick. In his arse, down his throat, around his hand, it didn't matter to him. Fili thought it was a beautiful cock. Kili has laughed uproariously when he'd confided this to him once.

 _"Cocks can be_ beautiful _, brother?"_

 _"_ Mahal _, yes," he had answered before taking the whole thing in his mouth._

"Fuck, you're gorgeous. Just look at you." Kili spit a few times into his hand and rubbed it down his erection, getting it nice and wet. Once he was satisfied he ran his cockhead over Fili's entrance. "How much do you want my cock, Fee?"

Fili whimpered in desperation. "Just get on with it Kee or I'm going back to the room and fucking myself!"

"Like to see you try," his brother chuckled, as he teasingly pushed the head of his cock in for a second before taking it out. Kili's erection bounced in mid-air. "C'mon, brother you know I'm the chatty type."

"Kili," he growled, losing patience. "I need your cock in my arse right now, this very second." Fili looked into his brother's mischievous eyes, pleading with him. 

"At your service," Kili said as he plunged his entire length into his older brother.

It burned. They hadn't exactly prepped well. Most likely he'd be feeling this for days, but Fili was just fine with that. He'd hadn't had any sort of sex in ages and if there was any sort of souvenir to remind him, he was going to take it. Fili groaned, and gasped and he adjusted to Kili's girth as his brother bottomed out. He squeezed his eyes shut as Kili's dick twitched. Fuck, being like this felt so good. 

Kili caressed the length of his brother's back lovingly as he asked, "Are you alright there?"

Fili hummed. "Yes, I think so."

Taking that as an okay, Kili started to move. He rapidly thrust in and out of Fili, his balls slapping against is round arse, setting a brutal pace. Kili held on to his brother's hips, digging his fingers into the flesh.

"You've always taken me so well, Fee. Like you were made for me. You're so fucking tight, so hot, perfect."

Fili grunted, pushing back with every forceful thrust. He noticed that from here he could actually see the company. They were having a party of some sort. Everyone had their instruments out and Bofur was singing. Fili quickly realized that any of them could most likely see them fucking. Just a turn of the head and life as they knew it would be over. Somehow that made it all more exciting.

His brother pulled out all the way briefly, and when he entered Fili again it was at a new angle. _The_ angle. Kili was hitting his prostate with each thrust. This time Fili couldn't help to be loud and make ridiculous noises. This felt marvelous.

Kili tugged at his long hair, pulling his head back. Fili arched his back and opened his mouth wide. 

"Do you wish you had a cock inside of your mouth now, brother? A big fat cock for you to suck and come to swallow?"

Fili wanted to reply something coherent, like 'Yes, yes, oh _Mahal_ , yes!' but all he could get out was, "Uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh!" every time his brother hit his sweet spot.

Kili groaned and picked up the pace, twisting, Fili's blonde hair between his fingers. "My cock slut. Can't get enough of it, can you?" Kili grasped Fili's round arse with his other hand and squeezed. "Fuck, Fee. I think I'm about to come." A moment later, his brother was good on his word, spewing out a string of curses as he came, jets of white come splattering Fili's insides. Kili reached around, his body doubled over his brother's, and pumped Fili's aching and neglected cock a few times before he orgasmed.

Kili stayed there, breathing against Fili's neck and nuzzling him. His scratchy beard was comforting and welcomed. His younger brother smelt like tobacco and sex. It didn't mind Fili one bit. It reminded him of home. Kili pressed a light kiss to the juncture where Fili's shoulder met his neck. He whispered hoarsely, "I really needed that."

They heard an alarmed squeak and the brothers turned their attention to the sound. Fili's eyes widened with shock. Kili quickly pulled out of his lover's body with a resounding squelching sound of the suction and come.

There stood their hobbit at the archway, nervous looking and clutching at his brass buttons. 

"I-- I-- I--,"Bilbo stammered. "I must go make some… some... oh blast! Some… _tea_! Yes, tea. Oh _Yvanna_..." He mopped his brow with the cloth Bofur had given him to use as a handkerchief. His face was flushed so red that it must have compared to the prize tomatoes he was always going on about. "I'm sorry. So sorry. I-- I'll just leave then." With that Master Baggins turned on his heels and scurried away.

"Fuck," Fili cursed. He pried himself from Kili's grasp. He gathered up his discarded clothing from the floor and thanked _Mahal_ that their bedroom was close by. Hopefully no one around would see him walking through the halls half nude. Kili's come was still dripping from his hole and down his thighs. He prayed that the other members of the company didn't put two and two together. "Fuck, fuck, fuck. This isn't good."

Kili rustled about gathering his things as well. "It's not ideal, but you might be overreacting."

Fili stared at his brother in utter shock. "Overreacting?! Kili, if it wasn't Bilbo who walked in on us than we could have been hung. Hell, he might be on this way to tell uncle all about it already."

"Well uncle isn't going to do anything about is he?"

"That's not the point, Kee!" he said louder than he had intended.

"We don't even know how Hobbits view things like this," Kili put forward. "For all we know to Halflings this is as normal as… I don't know Bombur eating cake. Sorry I can't think of something good on the spot."

"I highly doubt that any races think incest as something _normal_." He scrubbed his hand over his face and groaned in frustration. "Why did we ever think that this was a good idea?"

"Having sex?" Kili inquired. "Cause we're in a relationship and it's usually what people who love each other do."

"No, damnit, why did we let our emotions get the better of us and fuck in public like that?"

"I don't see what the problem is. Everyone else fucks in public. It's the norm for us. Why--"

"Because we could _die_ , Kili! How many times do I have to tell you? If any of us get caught, we die. And I don't know about you, but I can't lose either of you." Finally the prince buckled his belt and looked semi-presentable. "Did you not check to see if anyone was there before we started?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Kili rounded on his brother. "It's not my job to be a lookout. Why didn't _you_ check, huh? You're just as in fault as me."

"No, I am not! You were the one who came to me. Probably with the intention of doing this, you stupid fucking idiot!"

That was the last straw for his brother. Kili didn't even utter a syllable as he left the corridor, his thundering footsteps echoing and eventually fading into silence.

 

☛ ☛ ☛ ☛

  
Fili sat on a bench of a balcony that overlooked the elves training area. Below were about half of the company sparring. However, he couldn't help but stare at his brother participate in an archery contest with the elves. Kili actually bested three out of his four challengers so far. The fourth was up and not looking thrilled. Fili was proud of his brother.

He let out a big yawn, trying his best to stifle it. The prince had not been well rested for many days. Since the night when Kili took him and Bilbo discovered them. He had not spoken to his lover since then. They hadn't slept together either. Their hosts had been generous and gave Gandalf, Thorin, Kili and himself separate bedrooms. But the brothers insisted that they would be more than able to share the same room, so they ended up giving the spare one to Bilbo. Fili missed the feeling as Kili would be pressed up against his back, his arm slung around his waist. The bed felt too big without Kili. He didn't know where his brother was spending his nights now. Perhaps with the rest of the company? Maybe he was with Thorin…

"May I take this seat?"

Fili jumped, startled out of his thoughts. He looked to see Bilbo standing in front of the bench, wearing a small and nervous smile.

"Yes, of course." He scooted so there was more room for the hobbit to sit. Admittedly, it hurt a bit when he did so. Fili was still sore from the other day. Bilbo gave his thanks as he sat, keeping a respectable distance between them.

Bilbo decided he would break the ice, "Nice day, isn't it,?" 

Fili shrugged. "I guess so. The weather doesn't seem to change here."

The hobbit pondered for a moment. "Yes, I suppose you are right." He nodded over to Kili in the distance. "He's good, isn't he?"

Fili gazed over at his brother. It appeared as though Kili had two arrows in the 10 ring, while the elf had his two in the 1 and 2 rings.

"Is archery common amongst dwarrow?"

The dwarf shook his head. "No. He and uncle are the only ones that I know who fight with a bow and arrow. Most find it too _elven_."

"Thorin can do archery?"

"Hm? Yes. He's good of course, but not as skilled as my brother. In fact it was Thorin who taught us it to us as children. I never really picked it up. Never was good at it, I'm afraid."

Neither of them said anything after that for several minutes. They sat there watching the company practice for the fight ahead. Fili felt tense. He drummed his fingertips on his leg as the silence stretched on. Why was Bilbo here? Was he planning to confront him about the other night? Had he done something foolish like ask the other members of their company about his relationship with his brother? Or did he just want to sit with a traveling companion for a while? 

Bilbo took out his pipe, along with a pouch of tobacco and match. Once lit, and he'd blown an impressive smoke ring, he started off, "About the other night…"

"Yes?" Fili stopped drumming his fingers and gripped his trousers. "What about it?"

The hobbit spoke tentatively, choosing his words with care, "Is it… also something common among dwarrow to do?"

"No," he said flatly.

"Ah." Bilbo blew a smoke ring, nowhere near as impressive as the one before.

"It's…" Fili sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "It's not acceptable at all in our kind. I don't know how hobbits are, but the three of us could be killed or banished for our relationship."

"Not to be rude, but you do mean for having a _familial_ relationship, correct?"

Fili nodded without saying a word.

"I wanted to make sure. Otherwise, a few in our company would be in the same circumstance as yourself."

Fili raised an eyebrow. He was quite curious who Bilbo was referring to. But he also understood the need for privacy.

"It isn't uncommon in the Shire," continued Bilbo. "Typically if it happens, it's more often than not between cousins. It is not as if everyone goes about marrying their siblings. But I am sure if you look far enough into someone's family history you might find that it happened. It isn't exactly frowned upon. Some like my cousin Lobelia will be gossipy hens, but other than that there is no harm. Nothing as harsh has banishment or death. We aren't that kind of sort in the Shire."

A small smile crossed Fili's face. "If only we had been born hobbits, yes? Perhaps than we would have been blessed. Then we wouldn't have to hide our love."

Bilbo nodded sagely. "Yes, hobbits are quite… Wait--? Did you say three of you? Do you have another sibling hiding about that I am not aware of?"

Fili stared at Bilbo in amazement. "Master Hobbit, has no one told you?"

Bilbo frowned deeply. "Told me _what_?" The hobbit looked very irritated, as if he had missed an interesting joke that had been told ages ago and was just now being told of it after everyone else didn't think it was funny anymore.

"Thorin… he's our uncle. The three of us are in a relationship. Surely I thought--?"

Bilbo opened and closed his mouth several times, a bit dumbfounded. "Thorin's your uncle?"

"Err, yes. Do you don't know?"

Bilbo threw up his hands in the air, a bit of tobacco ash flittered down to the ground and the Hobbit quickled stamped it out with his feet. "Everyone neglected to tell this information. Does this make you both--?"

"Princes? His heirs? His lovers? Yes."

Bilbo blew out a puff of smoke from his pipe. "That makes things a bit more complicated, doesn't it?"

The dwarf didn't answer the question. He was lost in thought for moment, wondering why had he assumed that Bilbo knew they were in a relationship with Thorin? It was a bit silly. It was not like they advertised their relationship in general, how could Bilbo have known about the three of them? "Are triads and same gender pairings accepted in the Shire?" he whispered.

"Yes," Bilbo affirmed. "Love is love to us. We are a simple folk, Master Dwarf."

"I am sorry you had to see me and my brother in that situation though. It must have been rather shocking."

Bilbo let out the most genuine laugh. "My lad, you two were not, and will not be the last pair I see coupling. I walked quite of few interesting predicaments in my youth. I have a bit of a knack of it as it were."

"Still, I am sorry."

Bilbo waved his hand that holding his pipe. "There's nothing to forgive," he replied matter-of-factly. "If you don't mind me asking," he paused to inhale and blew a decorative smoke ring that was in the shape of a butterfly. "How many are aware of your situation?"

"Our mother, of course. Thorin's younger sister," he supplemented for Bilbo. "Balin and Dwalin. Dwalin grew a bit suspicious after a while and so did Balin. It was deemed that we had to tell Balin since he is Thorin's advisor. And Dwalin is uncle's best friend. I have no doubt that _Tharkun_ is aware. He seems to know everything."

Bilbo was puzzled. "Who?"

" _Tharkun_. Ah, I see. That is what we call Gandalf."

"But I have always heard everyone call him Gandalf."

Fili gave a small shrug. "Because we're speaking in Westron. In our tongue he is _Tharkun_."

"Hold on, I thought dwarrow weren't supposed to speak their own language around others? It was a great secret. I read it in one of my father's books."

At this point, Fili could not help but look away, a tad embarrassed. A blush crept up his cheeks. "Well, you know my greatest secret."

If Bilbo responded nonverbally he didn't see it. 

"Besides," he renewed. "It is not like it is _that_ secret. Thorin did order everyone to shut up in our tongue the first night we met you."

"Yes, I suppose you are right. Should… Should I tell anyone that I know? Should I tell Thorin at least?"

The prince thought it over for a moment before slowly shaking his head. "No. It would make things more difficult than they already are."

They sat in silence once more. Fili saw that one of the elves that Kili had beat wanted a rematch. He caught a glimpse of his uncle on the opposite balcony across the courtyard. Thorin was staring at him. Intensely. It felt like more attention that he had received from his lover in weeks. He didn't dare break eye contact with him now. He could tell from his spot that Thorin looked weary. Perhaps from the journey? It didn't matter to Fili. 

Thorin still took his breath away. There were many things, physical things, that he couldn't get enough of when it came to Thorin Oakenshield. His expressive blue eyes. The glimpse of his beautiful smile and how carefree it made him appear. And despite how old it made his uncle feel, Fili rather liked the grey streaks in Thorin's dark hair. 

His lover shifted a little, planting his feet, but not breaking contact. From his stance, his arms crossed over his chest and chin held up, it was almost as if his uncle was evaluating him. But evaluating him for what? Why?

"Brother."

That voice was all it took for Fili to break away from Thorin's hard gaze. Kili was standing before them. His bow in hand, some of his hair stuck to the front of his face from sweat. His face was grim, serious.

"Brother," he mirrored.

"Master Boggins, if you would mind if my brother and I spoke alone?" Kili requested.

Bilbo seemed to have been called out of his own thoughts. "Hm? Oh! Yes, yes." He stood, placing his pipe between his lips. "It was nice speaking to you, Master Dwarf."

Fili couldn't help but quirk his lips. "As with you, Master Hobbit."

With that Bilbo retreated, blowing a few smoke rings behind him. Kili sat down cautiously, occupying the spot that Bilbo had previously held. He leaned his bow gingerly against the bench.

"Sooo, how are you?" Kili asked lightheartedly.

"Horrible. You?"

"Same. Brother, I'm--"

"Oh, don't you dare say that you are sorry." Fili snapped. "You have nothing to be sorry over."

"I am!" his brother insisted, turning his body to face Fili. "I really am sorry. I overreacted like a horrible dwarfling. You were vulnerable and I took advantage of that. And once Bilbo found us I was just worse. I don't know why. I was stupid to think, that for even a second we could be normal." He took Fili's hand in his own, caressing his knuckles. It felt so good. It had been their first physical contact in days.

"You do recall that I _consented_ when you had me?" 

Kili flushed. "Yes, but--"

"No buts," Fili smiled. With his other hand he covered Kili's. "Nothing was your fault. It was me. I was," he struggled with the words. "I was irrational. And upset. I accused you of awful things. Said such awful things to you. If you wanted your bead back--"

Kili gripped his brother's hand a little too hard. "Don't you ever say that. I could never give you up. You are my brother. You're my lover. You know as well as I that we share so much more than everyone else." In an instant, he inched forward. If either of them leaned further the slightest bit they'd bump noses. "Fuck, I wish I could kiss you right now." Instead Kili reached behind Fili's left ear, under the hairline where the two plaits that he and uncle had weaved years ago. The younger dwarf's fingers twisted the tanzanite bead, the one he had forged specially for Fili, between his thumb and forefinger. "I wish I could kiss you and take you again right here. All the others get to see how much I love you."

Fili squeezed his lover's hand. His cock was half-erect. _Mahal_ , how Kili's words always affected him. Maybe he should suggest that they take this to his, to _their_ bedroom.

"Did I hurt you at all?" Kili's voice was kind and soft. "It's been on my mind since that night. I couldn't stand it if I injured you."

"No, I'm alright. Just a bit sore." Fili chuckled when he noticed his brother's pleading eyes. "Really, I am. We just have to take things a bit slower next time and remember to have oils."

Kili didn't seem too convinced, but accepted this. He rested his head on Fili's shoulder. "You were right though, in a way."

Fili went rigid, straightening his posture. "Oh?"

Kili bit his lower lip as he looked at his brother with concern. "I do think uncle is ignoring you. I don't know why. He's never acted like this before. I tried to confront him a couple times when things had quieted down around camp. He evaded my questions. Denied everything. In the end, I just grew frustrated and stopped asking. I was going to tell you that night after you had voiced your suspicions, but things escalated quickly."

Fili gulped. He felt terrible that his suspicions seemed to be true. It truly cast a heavy weight on his shoulders. It made it seem more real. "Have you two--?"

"Had our bit of privacy? No. He hasn't touched me since before the journey; the time the three of us were together back home."

Fili remembered that night. It had been the night before their uncle left to persuade the other dwarf kingdoms to join on the quest. He was on all fours, lips stretched wide around Thorin's cock as Kili thrust deep inside him. All of them in-sync with a rhythm. Thorin had shot come all over his face long after Kili had ejaculated deep inside of him, his creamy come leaking out of Fili's hole and onto the floor. Thorin loved to be the last one to orgasm, preferring to wear a cock ring during sex. He vaguely remembered that a few times his uncle and brother would bend over Fili for kisses.

"I'm sorry," Fili murmured. He was so embarrassed about his behavior the other night, more so than he had been before. 

"No need to be sorry," Kili sing-songed. "I do think he still loves you, loves us. Like I said he hasn't returned his tokens. So there's that at least to comfort your mind. Say, what did Bilbo say to you just now?"

Fili drew back from Kili's touch, placing both hands firmly on his knees. "He accepts that we are in a relationship with uncle. He doesn't lie. In the shire, our relationship would be welcomed."

Kili's eyes popped open. "You've got to be kidding me?" 

The older dwarf shook his head. "No, he took it in stride. It all seemed rather normal to him. Frankly, he didn't know we were related to Thorin."

"What?!" Kili sat up. "How'd that end up happening?"

Fili shrugged. "An oversight on everyone's part, I suppose."

Kili hummed. "If only we had been born hobbits."

"That's what I told him."

"Really? Great minds think alike." A rather playful grin crossed his face. He gestured toward his brother's tented trousers. "Hey, want me to fix that?"

Fili returned his lover's mischievous smile. "Only if you come back to bed tonight."

"Oh _Mahal_ yes!" Kili sighed exasperated. As he stood to grab his bow, he commented, "I've been staying in the common area with everyone else. It's not horrible. The hard floor is nicer than a rocky ground, but it's these elves! They play their music all night long. Bofur will declare how shit it is, and before you know it everyone has their instruments out and playing songs trying to out play the elves. I haven't got a good night's sleep since our fight."

Fili couldn't help but let out a belly laugh at his brother's predicament. Honestly, it sounded rather interesting and merry. As he stood to join Kili, he glanced up in hope to catch Thorin again across the courtyard. He couldn't help but be more than disappointed when he saw that Thorin was no longer there.

 

☛ ☛ ☛ ☛

  
It was daybreak on the eighth day since they had arrived in Rivendell. Fili had not slept well again, even though Kili had returned to his bed. He had crept out of their bedroom with his swords and went to the courtyard to train on his own before the others awoke. First, his twin blades needed some dire attention. The blades were getting ever so slightly dulled and that would never do. He had finished up his first sword, setting it down beside him, when he heard it.

"Fili."

His heart clenched at his name spoken in that deep voice once again. It wasn't in passion or even loving. But it wasn't in anger either. He could take it for now. Slowly, so slowly, Fili twisted around to see his uncle. Thorin was practically casual. Gone were the furs, cloak, and most of the things that distinguished him differently from the rest of the group. He was only wearing boots, dark trousers and a long blue tunic. His hair was even completely down and unbraided. Fili did a quick check and yes, Thorin still wore both rings, and he could see a hint of shine from at least one of their courting beads. Fili let out a breath he hadn't known been had been holding. He set his other sword aside, turning his entire attention to his lover. "Yes uncle?"

"Shouldn't you be asleep?"

"I couldn't. I haven't slept well since we arrived here."

Thorin advanced forward. "Neither have I." He took a seat beside his nephew. "I hear you have grievances with me."

Fili wanted to curse. Now? Thorin wanted to discuss this now? For fuck's sake they should have had this conversation weeks ago. Secretly, the prince wished that his uncle had not been so hasty to have this talk. He wished they could have sat here for a least a moment and pretend everything was fine.

"Yes, yes I do."

"What is it, nephew. You can speak openly."

A silent rage slowly began to build in Fili's chest. There was no way he could be candid, truly candid, here on their journey. Even with Thorin. It had been a hassle simply speaking to his brother about their relationship. Despite this, he kept his expression it's usual neutral. "Are you certain, uncle?"

Thorin regarded him, his deep eyes scanning Fili up and down. "Yes," he replied huskily. "No one is awake save you and I."

"Why?" It was a simple question. Fili wasn't sure how else to phrase what he wanted to know.

Thorin was taken aback. "What do you mean?"

Fili groaned, raking his hand through his thick locks. "Just… _why_ Thorin? Why have you ignored me so since the start of our quest? Why do you not talk to me anymore as you do with Kili? Why," he paused briefly to make sure that they were truly alone. "Why haven't you engaged either of us intimately?"

Thorin's tone was threatening. " _Fili_ "

"No, you asked me what I thought and I am giving you my grievances." Fili was flustered. His face was turning red with anger. "If you did not want to hear it then you shouldn't have asked!"

"I do care!" Thorin quipped. 

"Then you're a fine one for showing it!"

"You're my nephew, Fili! My heir! We cannot do this."

It had been like Fili had been slapped. It didn't make any sense. None of it did. Was Thorin saying he no longer desired him? Did he want his courting bead back? Was it all over? Kili was his kin as well why did it matter that one was his nephew yet not the other? It made Fili's head spin. Quickly, he stood up and gathered his swords. He made to get away but he felt a strong hand on his forearm. 

"Fili, please. I didn't-- Please--"

The prince snarled at his lover, sharply pulling away. He turned his back on Thorin and crossed the length of the courtyard. Once indoors, he leaned against one of the main pillars for support. He didn't realize he was breathing heavy, as if he had been in a great battle. Fili supposed he had been. He jumped when he heard a primal yell from outside.

 

☛ ☛ ☛ ☛

  
Oin and Gandalf had checked over Thorin a dozen times. Both declared that the king was fine after his fight with Azog and with Gandalf's magic to help him heal. All Thorin needed now was some well deserved rest. Still, Fili couldn't help but worry.

Both Balin and Dwalin had stopped by to sit by the fire and talk for a bit. Mainly they were there to guard their king and princes. When they weren't in the room at least one of them were posted outside at the door. None of the others had stopped by. In fact, they had been barred from entering altogether. Their small group thought it would be better if when Thorin awoke, he be surrounded by those who knew his secret, in case he called out for the brothers with an cherished endearment. 

Beorn had let them have the second biggest room on his compound (the largest was reserved for himself). They had carefully laid Thorin in the nice plush bed, and didn't leave his side. Kili had crawled up into the bed and beside their lover, curling his body around Thorin's and rested his head on his uncle's chest.

Fili was more hesitant. He and Thorin had not parted on good terms. Not to say that he was afraid, but he was a tad worried of what uncle would want and say once he woke up. 

" _Atmel_?" 

Fili jerked in surprise at the noise. There hadn't been a sound in hours since Kili fell asleep and Thorin has been unconscious for two days. His eyes beelined towards the bed where his lovers lay. He waited with baited breath to hear something again.

" _Atmel_? _Urzudel_?" The voice was croaky, not its usual deep and commanding tone.

Slowly, Fili stood from his spot, the ancient chair creaked in protest as he did. He began to cross the length of the room, taking his time.

" _Urzudel_? Is that you? Why do you not speak?"

The prince stopped at the foot of the bed, his hands deep in his pockets, simply observing the sight before him. It appeared that his brother was still asleep; Thorin's alertness had not effected him. But unlike uncle, Kili was a heavy sleeper. Fili's light colored eyes stared blankly at Thorin's. "I don't know if I am your _Urzudel_ any longer."

Thorin visibly finched. "Of course you are. Why--"

"Why did you treat me the way you did?" he asked coolly as he curled his hands in his pockets, his fingernails digging into his palms. "And if you don't answer this time, _I will leave you_. I won't be with someone who treats me like nothing more than orc dung on the bottom of their boot, uncle or not. And you probably realize that if I leave you, Kili most likely will follow suit." he paused to take in his uncle. Thorin had paled at Fili's words, his eyes widened with fear. "What will it be, Thorin?"

"I did it for you," he answered softly.

Fili barked out a laugh. "That's prosperous!" 

"I had to distance myself from you to save your life."

Fili furrowed his brow. "Explain."

Thorin took a deep shuddering breath."Before, I began this journey, when I first met _Tharkun_ , he told me of a bounty that had been put on my head as well as my first heir."

Fili sucked in a breath through his teeth. _Oh shit._

His brother sat straight up without any warning, his hands firmly remaining on their uncle's chest. "What the hell?! Didn't you think that was important for us to know?" 

Fili raised an eyebrow. "I thought you were asleep." 

"Brother, if you can't tell when I am feigning sleep by now, you truly know nothing." Kili shook a finger at his brother and tutted. "And you didn't even offer him water, that's so rude. Here, Thorin," he said as he handed the older dwarf the glass of water that was sitting on the bedside table and coaxing their uncle to sit up. 

"Thank you, _Atmel_ ," Thorin said graciously after swallowing several gulps. He turned his attention towards Fili as he spoke. "What I did, I did out of love. I wanted you to be safe and have a future." 

Fili was growing impatient. His uncle and his roundabout answers. "Might want to move it along a bit."

"Yes, indeed. With the bounty on both of our heads, I thought it would be better to keep my distance. That perhaps whoever was… or is hunting us wouldn't think of you as much of a target. I thought if I cast you aside, then it would give you an opportunity to find love elsewhere. You'd be happier."

The room was silent for a long time. All three dwarrow stared at each other, hoping one would speak, hoping for a resolution. "That was stupid of you, uncle," Kili said bluntly. 

Fili clicked his tongue. "And if he thinks it's stupid then you know it was a dumb idea."

"Oi!" his brother protested. Fili gave him an expression that clearly read _'Oh really, cause you know it's true'_. Kili shrugged his shoulders in reply. "It doesn't make sense though. I mean why did you push him away and not me? Why aren't you doing that now? Thorin, you were pretty close to getting what you wanted." When both heads turned sharply at him Kili responded with, "What? You know it's true."

"The bounty wasn't on _your head_ , Kee. Only mine and his." Fili's face twisted into a horrible expression. "So you were foolish enough to believe that you could walk away from me? From us? Without a word or a fight?"

Thorin flushed under the scrutiny. "I figured, as you said, that I would end up losing _both_ of you in the end."

"Why tell us now?" Kili reiterated. 

Thorin slumped his shoulders and turned his face away from them. "I could have _died_ , _Atmel_. How could I not tell you both after that?" 

Kili's voice was forlorn, but he spoke strong and clear. "Do you want us to leave you?" Fili noticed his brother's somber face that came out so rarely. 

It took several seconds for their uncle to answer the simple question put forth. Each second that ticked by Fili was in agony. He took a fleeting look over to his brother who was already staring at him. 

"No. If this was to end, it would break my heart and I would not seek another's heart again." Thorin replied, chewing on his words. "But I cannot give you what you deserve."

"What the hell is _that_ supposed to mean?" Apparently Kili was quickly losing his patience as well. "You deserve us and we deserve you, what are you talking about?"

"That…" Thorin gulped, and took another drink from his glass of water before continuing. "I cannot give you what you both should have. Wives. Children. Love that can be out in the open, not hidden away. I can never, ever, make either of you my consort. It isn't fair to you."

"Who told you either of us wanted all that?" Kili scoffed. "I know I don't. Don't get me wrong, I like kids and I am attracted to women. But I definitely don't want to get married to a woman or have a bunch of dwarflings running about at my feet. Not exactly how I pictured my life turning out. I can't exactly speak for my brother," Kili said as he glanced briefly to Fili and then back to his uncle. "But he only has eyes for males. Particularly you and me." His brother put two fingers under their uncle's chin, so the dwarf was looking straight in his eyes. "You need to stop pushing Fee away, Thorin. Neither of us want _wives_ , or _children_ or to be your _consort_. We want to be by your side. Always."

"Uncle, we have told you from the start--"

"We do this together or not at all."

"So will you have us?" the brothers asked in unison, their voices blending together in such a way that it was difficult to tell them apart. 

Thorin broke down in a trembling sob. Kili wrapped his arms around his uncle's shoulders, rubbing soothing circles on his back. "Yes," he cried onto Kili's shoulder. " _Yes_."

Fili stood rooted to his place at the foot of the enormous bed. He felt like he would be intruding on an intimate moment. He knew what uncle had said. He didn't doubt him. But it didn't erase the pain of the past couple months. Fili made sure to keep his expression schooled and emotionless.

Kili rolled his eyes when he noticed his brother wasn't making any progress toward their embrace. " _You too_." He held out his hand for Fili to reach for. 

"Are you sure?"

Thorin lifted his head from Kili's shoulder. His eyes were puffy from crying and fresh tears ran down his cheeks. "Of course, _Urzudel_. Please," he held out his hand as well.

Fili gazed at their outstretched and welcoming hands for a long moment. It was difficult, but he climbed on top of the bed and grasped both of their hands, lacing his fingers around theirs. 

The three spoke for a long while. About silly and unimportant things from hobbit feet to how beautiful Kili looked when he blushed to how they all needed to work on communicating better to strengthen their relationship.  
They ended up laying back down so Thorin could sleep. Kili resumed his place, resting his head on their uncle's chest while Fili decided that Thorin's stomach was a decent enough place to be. For the first time in months, the heir apparent had a restful night's sleep.

 

Fili awoke before either Thorin and Kili. He'd always been an early riser, ever since he was a small dwarfling. He slipped silently from Thorin's embrace and out of the bed. The prince dressed quickly, and exited the room as the latch to the door clicked in place.

Dwalin was standing there to greet him. His eyes were red-rimmed and he looked absolutely exhausted. Beside him Keeper was resting on the ground face down, but Dwalin had his hand hovering over the handle just in case it was needed.

The prince gave his companion a small smile. "He awoke late in the night. He asked for us and has been resting ever since."

The great warrior breathed a sigh of relief. "Good. The lads have all been worried. At least one comes 'round every hour asking about him. Been pissing me off. Where you off to?"

Fili shrugged his shoulders, shoving his hands into his pockets. "Oh, I don't know. They will probably be up and about eventually. Could murder for a cup of tea and a warm meal."

Dwalin nodded and Fili was off. He hadn't had a chance to explore Beorn's house at all since they arrived. He felt a bit lost as he wandered around and kept ending passing the same field of goats grazing. How was he ever to find the kitchen and bring Thorin and Kili food? They'd have to send out for a search party if he didn't return, and wouldn't that be embarrassing. He felt as directionless as uncle.

"Are you lost, Master Dwarf?"

Startled, Fili titled his head upwards to see their wizard standing over him, smiling at him knowingly.

"Err, sadly, yes."

"I suspect you're headed to the kitchen to fetch your uncle and brother food? Good lad." He leaned to pat the prince on the shoulder. "I'll join you then."

As they walked, Fili realized how expansive Beorn's house was. Yes, he had got lost, but apparently he'd only been in a small portion of the gigantic home. He didn't really get it. The shapeshifter lived here by himself why did he need so much room? 

They rounded a corner Gandalf spoke, "How is Thorin faring this morning?"

"Well. He's doing well," the prince reported. "A little hoarse, and a few scratches, but nothing to worry about. He's fine. Thanks to you and Oin." Fili felt like he was babbling much like his brother tended to do.

"Good, very good. I'm sure that the rest of the company will be glad to hear that he is recovering."

Fili nodded. He glanced up to see that the wizard appeared indifferent about the matter entirely. As they strode through the corridors, Fili couldn't help but recall his conversation with Bilbo back at Rivendell. " _Tharkun_?"

"Hm?"

"Do you know?" he inquired rather sheepishly.

"Do I know _what_ , my boy? I know a quite deal, you see. You need to be more specific."

Fili chewed on his lower lip, contemplating on going through actually asking Gandalf his question or leaving it be. In the end, his curiosity, and the safety of his loved ones, got the better of him. "Do you know about the three of us?"

Promptly, Gandalf halted and Fili almost ran head first into a foyer table. 

"If you are wondering if I am aware of the exact nature you share with your uncle and brother, then _yes_ , Master Dwarf, I know."

Fili could have sworn that his heart skipped a beat. Someone else knew. _Another person knew_. The number just kept on growing, didn't it? It had been bad enough when only mother, Balin, and Dwalin knew. But now there were two outside their circle. What if they shared their secret? It would mean the end for them all.

Gandalf put his large hand on Fili's shoulder once more and squeezed. "I have not told a soul, Fili. Nor will I ever. I am not foolish enough to risk the line of Durin and cherished friends."

The prince swallowed and nodded. "I thank you, _Tharkun_."

Gandalf chuckled and they continued the rest of their short journey chatting about more pleasant topics such as Bilbo's Old Toby, Bombur's impressive snoring and that Nori had already nicked several of Beorn's silverware.

When they entered the kitchen, Fili was in a lighthearted mood. He was happy to see that Bilbo was there, standing on a chair, brewing a pot of tea. 

"Oh! Hello, Fili. Gandalf! Good morning to you both. Did you sleep well?"

Fili shrugged noncommittally as Gandalf replied, "Very well, thank you. And you?"

"Alright enough. Would either of you like some tea? It's almost done."

Fili thought of his odd craving. "Yes, if you don't mind putting it in a mug that's easy to carry. I'm just getting some supplies for Thorin and Kili."

Bilbo let out a sound of surprise. "How is Thorin? Is he doing well?"

The prince dipped his head. "Yes, he's good." Fili shuffled about the kitchen searching for a few things to satisfy his lovers: a couple canteens filled with water, slices of cheese and bread along with some turkey. He put it all in a sack that he found in a corner and slung it over his shoulder. "Kili is fine as well," he added.

"Oh, that's marvelous," Bilbo smiled genuinely as handed Fili handed him his mug very carefully. "Tell them I say hello."

Fili promised he would and sipped on his tea. It instantly put a smile on his face and warmed his body. The tea tasted wonderful. Bilbo must have made it with fresh herbs. "Oh, and Bilbo," the prince blushed slightly as he spoke. "Thank you. Thank you for saving uncle's life back there. If you hadn't reached him in time…"

Bilbo sent him a gentle smile. "I would have done the same for any of you."

They said their goodbyes, and he and the wizard left the kitchen. While Gandalf was escorting him back, he asked, "Does Bilbo know of your relationship?"

Filli blushed a bright shade of scarlet. "Err, yes. He might have stumbled upon Kili and I in a rather compromising position at Rivendell."

The wizard pulled a face. "That is something I did _not_ know."

Fili couldn't help but burst into laughter. He had to grab his stomach he was laughing so hard. Gandalf glared, but it only sent the prince into further hysterics. 

After they turned a bend, Gandalf stopped. "I think we shall part here. After this one ends, turn right, and I believe you will find Master Dwalin awaiting your return."

Fili looked at at the wizard puzzledly, but followed his directions. Sure enough, there was Dwalin posted at the end of the corridor instead of outside of their room. "Why are you here?"

Dwalin grunted and gestured down the hall. "They're _awake_."

He was confused as to what Dwalin meant and was about to ask him until Fili heard a very audible moan coming from the bedroom.

_Oh._

"Yeah," Dwalin commented. "Excuse me if I don't want to be _right there_ as the action happens. Hearing people fucking when I'm not, isn't one of my favorite pastimes."

"Don't blame you. This spot will do." Fili reassured. "Better go greet them."

"Aye. Might want to tell them to keep it down."

"I'll try," he answered as he passed the burly dwarf.

He'd been away for probably a good forty minutes. When he opened the door to their room, Fili was welcomed to the most wonderful sight. His brother and Thorin were both completely nude. Thorin was lying on his back, his large hands tightly gripped around his brother's waist. Fili imaged there might be bruising later on. His uncle's hands served a great purpose, however. Thorin was in control. He didn't even have to thrust. He easily raised his nephew and forced Kili down until he he bottomed out.

Kili was so wrecked. Sweat gleaming off his chest, his long hair sticking to the back of his neck and face. His head was thrown back, mouth ajar, and eyes screwed shut. Kili's hands were gripped around his thighs. His cock bobbed each time Thorin lifted and lowered him down this length. It was strange not to hear his brother talking for once during sex. Thorin had successfully fucked the words right out of him. All that escaped his throat were endless moans.

This was so rare to see that Fili didn't want to interrupt. He knew that Thorin and Kili had sex alone, just like Fili did with his brother and on other occasions with his uncle. The last time he'd witnessed Thorin and Kili having sex happened years ago. It had been an accident then. He wasn't sure if they even knew he'd seen them because he had stayed behind the door, looking through the tiny crack they'd left open, and they never mentioned it afterwards.

 _Mahal_ , they were beautiful together. Fili wanted to palm at his clothed erection, but his hands were full already. Rather disappointing. 

"We have company, _Atmel_."

Fili gasped. He hadn't realized that Thorin had noticed his presence. Uncle was staring right at him with his piercing eyes. 

Kili whined at the loss as Thorin hoisted him off his member. "Umm, _Thorin_ ," Kili griped. "Fuck, miss your cock."

Thorin chuckled as he kissed his nephew. Kili tried to get the upper hand and chased the kisses until he was fully on top of his uncle. 

"Your brother has brought us provisions. Don't you want to thank him?" 

Kili smiled wickedly. "I think I do. Would you like to thank him with me?" 

Thorin reached up and gave Kili a tender kiss. "I would very much like that."

Automatically, Fili put down the sack filled canteens and food, and gingerly set his cup of tea on the floor as well. He toed off his boots, eyes trained on his lovers. They had disentangled themselves and were sitting on the bed, awaiting him. Kili sat cross-legged and Thorin was busy retrieving a vile from the bedside table. 

Fili was about to take off his tunic, but his brother tsked. "Oh no, brother. Let us do that for you."

It only took a few strides to reach them at the bed. Once he did, Kili was quick to remove his brother's tunic over his head and threw it on the ground. Kili raked his fingers over Fili's taunt stomach. "We'll go so this time, okay?" 

Kili hooked his mouth over his brother's right nipple and _sucked_. Fili moaned, digging his hands through Kili's dark hair. He massaged his scalp and tugged at his dark locks down to urge him on. Kili swirled his tongue around the areola, gripping the pink bud with his teeth and teasingly pulled. He smiled up at Fili when the blonde prince elicited a deep moan. "Liked that, huh? I thought you would." 

Fili didn't respond with words, instead only gasped in surprise as he felt his breeches being untied, and not by Kili, but by Thorin. His uncle had slid up from behind to undo the laces. Thorin delicately pushed all of Fili's hair aside, kissing the nape of his nephew's neck as he continued on with his lethargic task. " _Urzudel_ , _Urzudel_ , say that you won't leave." Thorin whispered softly. He bit where Fili's shoulder met his neck, sucking on the pale skin. When he released, there was a nice red mark forming on Fili's skin. "Please, _Urzudel_ , I will never do that to you again. I'm sorry." Thorin freed Fili's hard prick and took it between his large hands, toying with the head with his thumb and forefinger. 

Fili was overstimulated and they hadn't even really started yet. He was writhing and bucking against his lovers. He could feel Thorin's erection pressing against his ass and Kili was sucking his nipples, alternating between one and the other. 

"Fuuuck," he moaned in desperation.

"That's the idea, brother," Kili smirked up at him, tracing Fili's sensitive nipple with his fingertip.

Fili snapped, "I could think of better things you could do with your mouth."

Kili cocked an eyebrow and smiled playfully. "You know, I think you're right. Uncle, care to join me?"

Thorin chuckled lightly, shifting his hand to cup his nephew's balls. "I'll join you in a minute. It will be more fun to watch you play first."

Fili had no clue what they were on about. All his mind could process was that he was sandwiched between the two dwarrow who mattered most to him and it felt wonderful. 

Kili fell to his knees and languidly stroked his brother's prick. " _Mahal_ , Fee we are going to so much fun with you." At that moment, Kili removed his hand from Fili's dick and swallowed him down until he hit his uncle's fist. Fili moaned and grasped Kili's hair tighter. It was so damn good. He watched as his brother eagerly slid down his cock, his cheeks hollowing as he moved. Kili flicked his talented tongue the underside of his length along the vein. 

Without warning, Thorin was beside Kili, on his knees. When had he moved from Fili's side? The moment that Kili pulled off of his member, his uncle took over in his stead. It was always interesting how different his lovers were at sucking cock. Kili was quick with his movement, sucking hard and with fervor. Thorin took his time, leaving Fili in agony and wanting more. Kili had no problem taking his entire cock at once, preferring to be deepthroated and getting his face fucked. Thorin usually only went to the middle of the shaft, loving to use his hand to jerk off the rest of Fili's dick. 

They alternated between worshipping his dick. One would quickly give a few sucks, then letting go of his cock between their lips with a _pop_ , the other took over, and so on. He made sure to face fuck his brother, pulling and tugging his head down the shaft of his cock. Fili forced his brother's head down at the end of his shaft, riveting in the gurgling sounds Kili made as his gag reflex kicked it. 

" _Fuck_ , Fee, that's so hot," Kili groaned, handling his own erection giving it a few jerks after Fili dragged him off.

Thorin immediately replaced Kili's spot and Fili thought he was going to explode at any moment. "Thorin, Thorin, I'm going to come," he warned seconds before emptying his come down his uncle's throat.

Fili was breathing heavily, exhausted from his orgasm. When all of a sudden, he was roughly pulled back and half-tossed onto the bed, his hands on the side catching himself. He looked behind him, startled to see Kili on his knees, already spreading his arse cheeks.

"Oh Gods, you two aren't done with me yet, are you?"

Kili replied rather plainly as if his brother had asked 'Hey how's the weather?', "Fuck no."

Fili's eyes widened with a realization. "Did you two _plan_ this?"

Beside Thorin snickered as he moved to be next to his youngest sister-son. "You'd you like to know?"

"Yes, I-- Oh Kili, _Fuck_!" Fili exclaimed as his brother inserted to well-lubed fingers into his puckered hole. Gently, Kili began to scissor him, opening him up. Once Fili began to thrust back, he added a third finger, pumping with vigor. Fili moaned incessantly, filling the room with his cries. He gasped in utter surprise when he felt more fingers inserted into his arse. They didn't belong to his brother. These were larger, more rough. Fuck Thorin had put three fingers of his own into Fili at once time. Fuck, fuck, fuck, _fuck_! He felt so good and full even though he knew he could take more. He wanted more. 

"Are you ready brother?"

Fili gulped at promising tone in Kili's voice, but then he yelped in surprise as his brother and uncle removed their fingers from his hole. Thorin actually lifted him up in the air, hauled him over his shoulder. Fili could hear a familiar sound of the vile of oils being opened and applied generously to something. The prince desperately wanted to turn around, but he knew that his partners had a different idea for him.

Kili's voice, thick with lust, rang in the air, "Ready when you are."

Suddenly, his uncle used his strength to place his sister-son on the bed on straddling his brother. Kili was laying face up awaiting his prey. In a joint effort, Thorin lowered Fili onto Kili's dick as Kili made sure to perfectly line up his cock with Fili's arse. When the young prince had sunk all the way down on his brother's dick, he sighed in relief. Damn, having his brother's cock inside of him was always fantatic.

Fili sharply inhaled as his brother took both of the underside of his legs, holding them right below the knee, and spread them wide. Fili was now titled and further exposed. It was at this time that he took in the sight before him. Thorin was standing there, his eyes blown wide, stroking his cock. His uncle's member always marveled Fili. It was huge. Long, fat, and veiny. The head of his cock pointed straight at Fili's hole. The prince moaned and bucked. 

"Thorin," Kili called. "Here, catch." He tossed his uncle the vile of oil, which Thorin caught.

"I haven't fucked you in months, _Urzudel_ ," Thorin kept eye contact with Fili as he lubed his erection. "Do you think your body can still take my cock?"

Fili groaned and tried to raise himself a little from Kili's dick, but his brother pushed him back down with a quick "Uh-uh."

Thorin slowly entered him, easing in his big cock alongside Kili's. All three dwarrow gasped at the initial contact. They like truly _one_ in that moment. All three together. Once Thorin as fully seated inside his nephew, he waited. Both he and Kili waited for Fili to adjust. Neither wanted to hurt the prince.

However, they lingered too long for Fli's liking. "One of you better fuck me _now_ ," he demanded.

"At your service," Kili uttered as he thrust in time with Thorin. 

Fili let out a series of short gasps. Holy hell, they hadn't done this ages. Far too long for his liking. He felt so _full_ and it was so right. Thorin and Kili's cocks were stuffed inside him, rubbing against each other. The friction alone… _Mahal_ , and the way Thorin's veins hit just right and how they were both hitting his prostate. Fuck, he was fucked. Both were having too much fun letting Fili bottom out, taking the the entire length of their dicks into his body. With every thrust he could feel Thorin's cock ring press against his body. 

"See how you take us, Fee?" Kili grunted. He held on his brother's thighs tighter than before. "Fuck, Fee you were fucking made for this. Made for us. You understand that don't you? You're ours. Always will be. Oh, _Fee_. You're so tight. You feel so good. Wish I could keep you like this all the time. Would you like that, brother? To be fucked senseless by the two of us all day, everyday?"

All Fili could answer was with a guttural groan. He was too lost in the sensations to respond to his brother's chatter. Fili stared into his uncle's determined eyes as he was thoroughly ploughed into by his two lovers. 

"Fuck, I'm going to come," his younger brother announced. "Oh fuck, fuck, Fee. _Thorin_..." 

Fili's arse was filled with Kili's come. It only spurred on Fili's own orgasm, which had been fast approaching. Abruptly and without warning, he came, shooting streaks of hot come across his uncle's taunt stomach. 

"Fuck him good for me, Thorin," Kili heaved.

Thorin growled as he picked up the pace of his thrusts. Fili squeezed his eyes shut as his senses were once again overloaded. Kili hadn't pulled out, his brother's come serving as extra lube for their uncle, and his brother was still holding his legs in the air. 

"Thorin, _please_ ," Fili begged. "I want to see you come."

Immediately, their uncle ceased his movements to remove the leather cord from the base of this dick. He tossed it aside and with only a few thrusts, came deep, deep inside of his nephew with a silent cry on his lips.

They were breathing heavy and in a tangled mess of limbs. Fili really didn't feel like moving at the moment even though his legs ached. He caught his gaze with Thorin and the two shared an intimate kiss. Kili bucked from under Fili, his cock was already half-filled and it felt wonderful. Thorin's own length gave a twitch of renewed energy. 

"Fuck," Kili moaned. "I could do this all all day."

Unexpectedly, there was a very loud pounding on their door, followed by Dwalin yelling: "Will you fucking kept it down in there for fuck's sake! You're making my ears bleed!" 

Thorin was the first to start, a soft rumble emanating from his chest. Kili joined in giggling like a dwarrowdam. Finally, Fili rounded it all off by bursting into laughter.

 

☛ ☛ ☛ ☛

  
"You should stop flirting with her." Fili was on edge as he paced the length of his small cell. They were all trapped in Mirkwood. _Mirkwood_. Prisoners of elves and who knew when they would find a way out. They'd been here for at least two weeks, if not longer. Time seemed to be an illusion here. He didn't know where any of the rest of the company were, save Kili. The elves had been smart and kept the company far apart. Even though he and Kili were put together, they had been put in separate cells across the way from each other. It was torture to be so close.

At the same time, they had no idea what the fate was of the third member of their triad. Bilbo had told them that he had found uncle a couple days past and that he was safe. That was all he could manage to say before Tauriel arrived to come with their evening meal. It ground at Fili. Thorin might be alright, but he needed more information.

"She's nice," Kili leaned against the bars of his cell, wrapping his fingers around the rods. "And holy shit, you saw her kill those spiders, right? That was amazing! I have never seen a woman fight so fierce before! And she's really hot to boot."

Fili rolled his eyes. Just like Kili to gaga over someone because of their archery skill _and_ attractiveness. "She's our captor. She's holding us prisoner."

"Not her specifically."

"Yes, her specifically. Did you see her with the keys letting us go? No?"

"But she doesn't want to be here!" Kili protested. "Didn't you hear her?"

"Yes I heard her, but she's an _elf_ , Kili. How can you believe a word she says?"

"You sound like uncle"

"Oh dear God, that's bad."

The brothers burst into laughter, the sounds echoing through numerous corridors no doubt. 

"I wonder how uncle is," Fili pondered out loud. He had ceased pacing and was now leaning against the strange vine bars of his cell. For vines they were remarkable strong and immoveable.

"Safe, I would hope. If Bilbo's report was accurate. Do you think he misses us?"

"Like we miss him? I think so." Fili grinned mischievously. "I miss his giant cock."

Kili gawked at his brother. "Now who's being common!?"

"I must say," said a familiar voice in the dark. "That now I know way too much information about Thorin than I ever needed!"

Fili sighed deeply, scrubbing his face. "My apologies once again, Master Hobbit. It seems we might be making a habit of this."

In an instant, Bilbo appeared appeared before both of them, standing equal distance between their two cells. The hobbit was pale and shaking. 

"Are you alright, Bilbo?" Fili asked concerned. "You look rather peaked."

Bilbo glared at the prince at first but then smiled, rather unassuringly. "It's nothing. I'm fine. Don't worry over me.

"Have you heard from uncle?" begged Kili.

The hobbit turned his attention to the younger dwarf. "Yes. I came from his cell and straight to yours."

"And?" the younger dwarf pressured. "And?"

"Your uncle is being kept pretty far down in the dungeons. Quite far away from the rest of the company. The elves have deprived him of a light source, but other than that, they are treating him the same as you lot."

Fili gripped his bars so tightly that his knuckles turned white. How dare those elves treat a fellow king like that! Thorin must be in pain. Fili couldn't imagine his uncle's state of mind. The elves had metaphorically blinded him. 

"He is staying strong," Bilbo continued."Your uncle still has his wits about him. Actually we have been talking at length. I think I have found a way out."

 

☛ ☛ ☛ ☛

  
The moment Thorin turned the key and unlocked the secret door into Erebor, a hush fell over the company. Thorin and Balin were the first inside. From his position behind Balin, Fili watched as Thorin caressed the stone of Erebor like a long lost sweetheart. The expression on his face was bliss, not one of a romantic nature, but bliss from coming home again. From finding something you lost the exact way as you'd left it. 

Fili craned his head to see his brother behind him, just stepping into Erebor for the first time. He watched as Kili's curious eyes observed the secret passage, taking in any information he could gather. Then his eyes widened as he caught sight of their uncle. 

"I know these walls. These halls. This stone." Thorin's voice was filled with such nostalgia and love that it made the hair on the back of Fili's neck stand up.

Fili caught his brother's gaze. He nodded at him, and Kili gulped, nodding in return. Both knew in that moment, that all of this has been worth it. 

☛ ☛ ☛ ☛

  
Thorin was different.

Ever since they had successfully taken back the mountain from Smaug, and their uncle caught a glimpse of the massive treasure hoard. It was like some sort of a switch flicked in his brain. He didn't listen to reason. All he wanted was the Arkenstone, the gold within Erebor, power, and violence. He didn't care how he got it.

The brothers couldn't stand it much longer. They would stand by their kin always. But if something did not change very soon, they could no longer stand by their lover.

 

☛ ☛ ☛ ☛

  
The pain was immense. There was about three arrows sticking out of his body, two in his back and one in thigh, and a fucking orc had struck him in the chest with a blade. His lovers weren't fairing much better. Kili was completely out of arrows and had thrown his bow somewhere in the carnage. The only weapons either possessed were the swords Thorin had gifted them. And Thorin… fuck Thorin was down. He had slain the Defiler, but his wounds were too great, and he had collapsed on the field. Fili wasn't even certain if his uncle was alive. It didn't matter. It was the brothers' duty as the heirs to Erebor and as Thorin's partners to defend him, to protect him at whatever cost.

They were being shot at from every direction from sharpshooters in the hills. Both brothers were fighting close range with Bolg who towered over them and had plenty of strength and energy left. He and Kili were still in-sync as well as they could be. They had always worked well together. One would hit Bolg's body or armor, the other would parry Bolg's direct attack, and on and on. 

And where the fuck was their cover?! Fili glanced past Bolg's massive frame to the hill behind the orc. Dwalin, Balin, and Dori had been ordered to come down and give them support ages ago. What happened to them? Were they hurt or worse, slain?

A spray of warm blood splashed all over the right side of his body, soaking his already blood stained clothing and blurring his vision. Fili wiped the fluid from his eyes, only to wish he hadn't. He let out raw, horrific scream. His brother… his _brother_ was laying face-up in the dirt with his throat slit, dark red blood gushing out endlessly. His body was twitching and jerking around. Kili's expressive eyes were glazed over and emotionless.

Kili was about to die. His Kili. Kili. Kli. _KILI_! This wasn't fair. Kili didn't deserve to die like this, drowning in his own blood in a battlefield for their ancestral home. It wasn't right. This wasn't how it was supposed to end. Kili should be fine. Kili and Thorin, _both_! All three of them should be back at their home in the Blue Mountains and in bed and not--

He meant to raise one of his swords in defense; he really did. But Kili was dying in front of his eyes, and Thorin was probably dead. So what was the point in living anyway? If he'd been in his right mind, Fili would have seen Bolg's sharp dagger coming for one of his main arteries and dodged it, or knocked the small blade out of orc's hand… anything. 

It was more painful than any of the wounds he had received in his entire life. He really couldn't think of any words to describe how mind-numbing it was. Fili's knees buckled and he fell with his back onto the dirt, beside his brother and uncle, the dagger still dug deep into his flesh.

The sky was a pretty shade of blue.

Bolg was laughing.

Fili turned his head, coughing up too much blood. His lungs burned like he'd inhaled too much smoke. He saw his brother, motionless. Fili let out a choked sob, as difficult as it was to breathe in the first place, and as even more blood seeped from his mouth. He groaned as he reached over, his fingers digging in the dirt, until he grasped a couple fingers of his brother's still warm hand.

" _Fili_ ," a croaky voice moaned painfully. " _Fili_ , please. Stay with me. Stay with me, please."

He craned his neck to see his uncle shifting from where he had been lying close by, where he has fallen. Thorin was doing his best to crawl to the brothers. "Fili, Fili, Fili," he kept chanting. 

Fili couldn't say a word. The world was quickly becoming dark and everything hurt. He reached his free hand out to his uncle. If he could---

He coughed up more blood. It went up his nose, stuck to his hair. Fili blinked. Thorin was coming. Thorin was coming. He blinked. Thorin. 

His eyes drifted back up to the sky. It really was a pretty shade of blue. Thorin liked blue. His eyes were blue. Kili made his courting bead with blue tanzanite. The sky was blue. Blue…

Thorin's coming.

Fili let out a small exhale.

**Author's Note:**

> * Kudos are amazing and I will never stop asking for them, but getting comments, actual feedback from readers means so much. Taking five seconds out of your time can really make my day.
>   
>    
> Khudzal Used:  
> Mahal: God, Maker  
> Khagal: Blue  
> Binzegar: Bladeless, without a blade  
> Ikhrêkh: Being in pain  
> Ekune: My one  
> Ufkak: Archer  
> Inrêg: Becoming darker, becoming filled with shadow  
> Tharkun: Gandalf  
> Atmel: Breath of all breaths  
> Urzudel: Sun of all suns
> 
> Random stuff I learned while researching:  
> 1\. Fili is actually in the scene at Bag End when the dwarves sing Misty Mountains. He's left of Thorin, shadowed in darkness. And it's actually Rob!Fili. I found this out after I wrote the scene where Fili didn't participate in the song. I didn't feel like going back and changing it cause it would kind of messes things up a bit. Besides, all the fics I have read have Fili excluded from the song. Continuing on with the trend. Maybe in another fic he'll be there... in he's little corner. BTW, Rob!Fili looks weird.  
> 2\. Fili, my darling boy. Ever since DoS I've had a thing for Fili and his knives. There was like at least 20 knives on his person, and he was so smug about, and angry and irritated when the elves discovered and promptly took away his last one. Fili/Knives OTP. So I am looking up things for their costuming to get things exact and what do I spot? Knives on Fili's vambraces. KNIVES. ON. HIS. VAMBRACES. Jesus Fuck Fili I love you. I read that they are hunting daggers. I am wondering if while hunting maybe Kili kills their prey with his bow and arrow and Fili guts and skins them? I dunno. Thoughts? Theories? Anyone else have a Fili and his knives thing besides me?  
> 3\. Thorin wears rings. One on each hand. Does anyone know the story behind this?  
> 4\. Kili wears a belt. That is all.  
> 5\. I had to learn how people used to brew tea for **one fucking sentence**. And then I didn't bother to use it. 
> 
> This is the longest fic I have written to date. What can I say? Fili kept thinking, Kili kept talking, and Thorin kept brooding. But still wow. I never intended it to get this big. This is also probably the first fic I have ever wrote completely out of order. I'm that weird person who needs to write from beginning to end. Blame Fili and Kili changing my habit. They were being a nuisance during their knifeplay sex scene. That was like the second to last scene I finished up. The very last was where Thorin wakes up at Beorn's and all of them have sexy times. Seriously what was up with these dwarves? Because I am a dork, [here's a wordle type thing](http://i.imgur.com/7LIlnL8.png) of this fic.
> 
> I couldn't find anyone to beta this in time for the fic to be revealed. I looked it over and over as best as I could manage. If anyone sees glaring errors, let me know. 
> 
> Anyway! Chatty me. Thank you so much for reading this. If you thought it was cool, hit the kudos button or leave a comment.


End file.
